Rebellion Of Hearts and Minds
by institute of clockwork
Summary: When Clary escapes the castle to find her mother and the rebellion, Clary meets a boy who is going to help her find her mother. is this boy who he says he is or does he just want to cash in on the missing princess. ( I suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer the characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare, author of TMI however the storyline and words written belong to Institute of clockwork**

Clary was looking at her map that her mother had once brought her when she was younger. She remembered how her mother told her that she could not let her father see it. Her mother also told her that when she was old enough she must run away from her father and brother and come join her mother in the rebellion. Of course Clary had no idea what she was going on about, she was only six at the time.

Now Clary was figuratively speaking, alone here. She still had her brother and father but she did not care for those two. Her mother had left when she was seven just a couple of months after she was given her map. Clary, to this day, still kept the map and looked at it when she missed her mother. She knew that her mother could not take her to the rebels; it was too dangerous for her at such a young age. She knew her mother could not have waited any longer. She was going mad in this place and it was all fathers fault.

Clary lived in a kingdom that her father controlled. Everything in the world belonged to him. However not many people liked him. A rebellion was starting. A rebellion to overthrow the king. And her mother was a part of it and so was she, kind of. All Clary had to do was get out of the castle and into the city, that way she could try to get to her mother. However, Clary was finding it hard to escape the castle. A couple of years ago she was allowed to go into the city but she had to be accompanied by her brother, but one time when she decided it was then when she wanted to run to her mother he had caught her and told their father. Her father had roughly beaten her that night and her father had banned her from going into the city. After that incident he had doubled the amount of guards that watched over her so tonight was the only night she could do it.

Tonight was her father's yearly ball, which will be the only time where he will be too distracted to care about her. Clary had been saving money since she was seven years old, and had well over 2000 coins. She done this and managed to sneak a couple of swords that lazy guards had left around. She had hidden everything in her wardrobe and it had felt wierd of her to get it out.

Clary was just admiring her swords when she heard a knock on her door. ''Clary let me in''. It was her brother. Oh god she thought he cannot see this. Jonathon had always hated their mother and if he found out that Clary was planning on running away to her then he would go straight to their father. ''coming!'' she quickly put away all her stuff into her wardrobe and closed it. she straightened her top and walked over to the door. ''hello Jonathon, to what do I owe the pleasure''. She tried to inject as much sarcasm into her voice as possible. ''I coming bearing gifts young Clarissa'' he moved his arms to the front which were holding a gorgeous dress. It was sapphire blue and looked very long. For the ball she thought, great. ''thank you brother, I will see you in half an hour''. She tried grabbing the dress out of his hands but he pulled the dress out of his reach. ''father has asked me if you are going to be on your best behaviour?'' he look at her sceptically. ''of course brother, when am I anything but good?'' Clary bats her eyelashes at her brother willing him to go away. He finally brings the dress down so she can reach it. Clary grabbed the dress and was about to shut her door but Jonathon's foot stopped it and Clary was frightened by the action. She knew her brother got angry, but she had not even done anything, yet. ''Do not let me done Clarissa, father thinks you will not be able to do it'' she looked up at him feeling slightly guilty about betraying her brother but it was gone as soon as it came. Clary's brother had always been mean to her. ''I would never let you down Jonathon'' she says as sweetly as possible. Satisfied with her response he removed her foot and she shut the door.

Ok it is now or never, she thought to herself. She threw the dress into the wardrobe. As nice as it was it wasn't very useful to her on the escape. She got her rucksack and jammed all of her clothes into it. Even though she lived in a castle that did not mean that she wore dresses all day. Clary mostly spent her days in jeans and t-shirts however; her brother and father discouraged it and said it was un lady-like. She placed some jeans, t-shirts, jumpers and some shoes. Some food and water also. She grabbed the two swords hidden underneath her bed and jammed them into her bag.

Clary looked around her room for, hopefully, the last time. It was big and white, to plain for Clary's taste. She had once painted it a light shade of blue but her father had immediately asked for it to be re painted. He thought that the colour would most likely distract her. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, a desk on the side and a walk in wardrobe but that was it, no books, paintings nothing. Just plain.

She walked over to her widow, bag on her back and opened it. No one would notice her on the grounds, as there were many cars there that aided to the distraction. Clary was luckily on the bottom floor of the castle so her fall to the ground was not that far. Once she had gotten out the window, she made her way stealthily across the garden and to the fence. The fence was tall and metal with spikes on the top. She threw her bag over the fence and then started to climb. Clary's palms were sweating and she started slipping. Keep it together she thought no way was she messing this up after years of planning just because she was sweaty. Finally, she got to the top and jumped off. She did it, Clary escaped. Clary looked down the road. It was time to find her mother.

**I hope you liked the story !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer the characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare, author of TMI however the storyline and words written belong to Institute of clockwork**

Clary had been walking down the long road, in the darkness for about 1 hour until she heard something. The alarms. Oh no she thought. The alarms were so loud and they all went off if something very bad happened which in this case Clary was running away. If she didn't pick up her pace, guards on horses and cars would catch up to her in 10 minutes. She could see the city in plain sight and thought that if she could get into the city before they catch up she could hide.

Clary started running now but it was not easy when you were carrying a very heavy bag on your back. She was quickly out of breath and the burning in her lungs felt unbearable but she kept running, for her. For her mother. She was so close in a couple of minutes she would be at the closest shop in the city. Come on Clary she thought only a little bit further. And then she stopped.

She was in the city. The last time she was here was when she was 14, two years ago. The colours here are a lot duller than she remembered. She always made Jonathan stop so she could draw the building with the colours swirling around. The city was big, but the building weren't that tall. Clary walked further into the city and noticed how dirty it had become, like no one had cleaned the city in years. It was rather depressing for Clary to see the city like this.

The alarms were still going and the people in the city were packing up everything. Market stalls closing, windows were shutting. It was turning into a ghost town. She quickly put her hood up so no one could see her hair. No one knew what she looked like except for the fact she had red hair. I have to die this as soon as I can she thought.

Clary saw a club that looked like it was about to close, with no other options, she ran to the club. Clary had never been in a club before, only hearing about them from her brother. She went in after she managed to sweet talk the person about to close. All Clary had to do was lay low for a couple of hours and see if she could ask anyone about how to get to the Rebellion.

When Clary walked into the club, the music hit her like a bullet. It was so sound loud and techno apparently. Clary stuck out like a sore thumb dressed in skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt, most girls were wearing shot skirts and sparkly tops. She moved her way through the dancing bodies to try and get dug in and not get noticed. She saw there was an empty booth, which looked like a good place to stop. She walked over to the booth and sat down.

She grabbed her bag and pulled out the map. Clary was currently situated in the east and needed to head west. How she was going to do that she did not know. Before Clary's mother had gone she drew a circle of where she would be going on Clary's map, she had no idea if she would still be there but she had to go.

All of a sudden, there was a big commotion. People were screaming and shouting. Clary could see that guards had come. I have to get out of here she thought. Clary stuffed her map in her bag and pulled her hood further down her face. Clary ran to the back of the club, dodging hysterical teenagers. Why were they screaming? She was the one who people were looking for. Before she opened the back door, she saw a flash of red.

She looked up to see a TV screen. On the TV was a picture of clary taken a couple of months ago. It was at her brother's birthday, she was wearing a long white dress that fitted her frame perfectly with her hair down and wavy. She was not smiling in this picture though as she was standing next to her brother who never made her smile.

Underneath the picture there was a message 'Princess missing, if found reward of 10000 coins will be given'. Oh god now everyone knew what she looked like, now she had to dye her sooner rather than later. She opened the backdoor and found herself in an ally. She could her the commotion on the streets as more people could be heard screaming. Suddenly Clary was aware of another presence beside of her. Luckily, her sword was sticking out of the bag. She grabbed the sword and turned round only to see a glimpse of gold. The gold turned into a figure.

The figure was tall and muscular with gold hair and skin. The figure walked forward and clary could finally see his face. He had golden eyes to match with his golden everything. ''little girl, please tell me why you find yourself in a dark alley?'' the boy spoke she was in no mode for this she need to move fast. ''I don't see how any of that information relates to you and if you'll excuse me I am leaving'' Clary started speed walking past the boy, but before she could even process what was happening he brought a sword down and placed it in front of her chest.

''move little girl and I will not hesitate to use it''. The boy looked down at her using his height to intimidate her and it was beginning to work. ''what do you want?'' Clary asked she could not afford to lose time. ''I just wanted to now'' the boy was smirking. Why was he smirking? ''what the princess is doing in the city?'' after this he pulled down Clary's hood ''just as I thought I knew you looked familiar in the club'' the boy was smiling obviously proud of his discovery. ''you were watching me in the club?'' Clary asked nervously. ''no but I saw red and no one in this city has bright red hair'' he took a piece of Clary's hair and rubbed it between his fingers.

That was it Clary snapped back to reality realising that a stranger was touching her. Clary's grip on her sword tightened and she brought it up and tried jabbing him but he blocked it with his own sword. She now stood in a stance pointing her sword at the boy. ''I mean you no harm girl, I would just like to know why you're running away''. Clary jabbed again, however he managed to block it. He was well trained. ''boy, you know nothing of why I'm here let me pass I can pay you if that is what you want'' the boy laughed. He is so arrogant she thought ''money is not what I want, just to see if maybe I can help you'' now it was Clary's turn to laugh ''help me. You don't even know me'' he shrugged ''no but I sense that you proberly have no idea where you're going''

''how do you know I'm going anywhere?''. He looked at her and smirked ''you were looking at a map in the club'' he was good. ''I have a feeling that you, princess, are going to the rebellion?'' Clary stiffened, how did he know where she was going? ''how did you know I was going to the rebellion?'' he shrugged again ''I guessed but now that I know, what would you say if I could help you get there, to the rebellion''

''how would I know if you're not just going to give me to my father, collect your reward'' Clary still had her sword in hand pointing to the boy. The boy was laughing ''honestly do I look like the kind of boy who would lie'' he put is sword into his belt. ''I just want to help, I'm heading to the rebellion myself I could be of use to you'' he smirked. Clary looked at him, hope pounding through her ''you would help me?''. He looked at her kindly ''of course'' he put his hand out ''my name's Jace you don't have to call me boy anymore'' Clary extended her hand to meet his ''Clary, not little girl'' he smirked ''well then princess Clary I'm glad to be of your assistance''

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer the characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare, author of TMI however the storyline and words written belong to Institute of clockwork**

Clary looked around the corner of the building to try to see Jace's signal. So far Clary had spent just less than a day with Jace and she had grown tired of his personality. He always thought it necessary to make snide remarks about everyday things. So far, since Jace and Clary had met they had found themselves in the centre of the city. The heart and soul of the place Clary missed so much. Everyone was still on high alert of her disappearance and guards littered the place. She was still on high alert herself always waiting, looking for her brother in case he tried to kidnap her and take her to their father.

Jace and Clary now found themselves hiding round corners to get to a hotel of some sort. They had been up for most of the night before making their way into the city, and while Clary was getting to know Jace.

Clary was still looking for Jace's signal and then she saw it. He was waving in front of the hotel to signal that he had got Clary and him a space there. It was now 4 o' clock in the afternoon and the streets were very busy people traveling to work, children going to school. It was all Clary had ever dreamed .

Clary and Jace had been traveling since the night before so they both needed a good rest before going anywhere. Clary walked over to Jace with her hood still over her head and found herself with Jace again. ''Did you get a room?'' Clary asked eagerness flooding her voice. ''yep, but there's only one bed so fortunately for you, you get to spend a night up close and personal with yours truly'' Jace smirked, swinging the keys in his hands. Clary grabbed the keys and looked at him with stern eyes ''you're taking the sofa, I'm the princess remember so I get to have the bed'' Clary replied with a smug expression. ''whatever, soon you won't be able to resist me''. Clary rolled her eyes at Jace. ''look all you have to do is take me to the rebellion ok, that's it'' ''sure'' is all Jace said back whilst grabbing back the keys.

They walked inside of the hotel and Clary's mouth dropped open. ''Wow'' is all she said. The hotel was huge with chandeliers everywhere. It was very white and had big windows flooding the hotel with light. Clary wondered how he paid for it. ''Hey, Jace how did you pay for this?'' Clary asked. ''I didn't someone owed me a favour and this'' he gestured to the hotel ''is the favour''. He looked amused at Clary's expression. ''This is some favour'' Clary replied still admiring the artwork. Jace looked slightly awkward but Clary couldn't understand why. ''well I don't know about you but I'm tired and would like some sleep'' Clary was snapped out of day dreaming. ''huh, oh yeah lead the way''

Clary followed Jace up the grand hotel stairs and luckily, they were on the first floor. They walked down the corridor and then Jace stopped in front of a door ''is this are room'' Clary asked curious to see if this is where they would be staying ''what, oh no this isn't our room sorry. Just checking the number'' he said it confidently but Clary knew there was something about that room that Jace knew about but she was not going to push it. They had only just met.

They kept walking until Jace finally got out the keys and went straight to a door marked '675'. He opened the door and went inside. The room was unsurprisingly big with a huge queens sized bed in the middle. The rest of the room was plain with white walls and some boring artwork, boring in Clary's mind anyway. They were of the castle and of the castle's garden. Most people did hang up artwork of the kingdom however; Clary did not see the appeal. Clary set her bag down on the floor and took her hood down that she has been so used to wearing. This reminded her she needed to dye and cut her hair. Not too short though. She just wanted to get it cut. It was now down to her bum as her father only let her trim it once a year. He thought that girls should have the longest hair possible without it looking messy and Clary was no exception.

''hey Jace I have to go to a shop'' he looked at her strangely ''why? We have food right here'' he asked Clary. ''I have to get hair dye'' she said pointing to her hair. ''don't worry I'll get it'' he said to her. He really wasn't going to let me out, is he Clary thought. ''as much as I do appreciate you trying to help, you're already helping me out by getting me to the rebellion so I think I can manage. Plus I hardly know you and even if I give you the money how do I know you're just going to run off with it'' she says all this with her arms crossed making her point.

Jace just looked at Clary with one long look and laughed at her. ''run off with you money. Who do you think I am, your father?''. Clary froze as soon as she heard the word father. She never called him father. He was just Valentine. He had lost the right to the word father a long time ago.

Once Clary had stopped thinking her father she carried on talking ''look whatever I'm going you just stay here and sleep you look exhausted. Anyway I'll be 15 minutes and if I'm not back by them, then you may come look for me, happy?'' ''I'm not happy but I am satisfied. 15 minutes'' Clary sighed ''yes 15 minutes, now go to bed'' with that clary grabbed her coins and went out the door.

Once Clary had found her way down the hotel and into the streets she wondered where people where going. Were they going to work? To meet up with friends? She didn't know but one thing she did know was that they all knew what she looked like so she had to be careful. She quickly found a beauty shop and found herself in the hair care isle. She looked at all the colours she could go. She had noticed the most common hair colour was black so she decided that would be the best colour.

Once she had paid she made her way towards the hotel. She got inside and what she found made her heart stop. She saw all of her father's guards searching everywhere and talking to the reception. She quickly walked and went into the elevator. She sighed in relief when she got in and thought she had passed them. However, she spoke to soon. ''hey wait'' a man came running into the elevator. He was a guard. Clary kept silent hoping the guard would forget she was there. ''hey what floor?'' the man asked Clary. She didn't turn her head but did not want to cause suspicion. ''first floor'' and with that the man pressed the first button.

Clary felt like the elevator was taking years to get to the first floor. ''so what brings you to the hotel?'' the guard asked. Great. Most of Valentines guards had no personality and never even bothered to pay attention to Clary but now when Clary just wanted to be invisible a guard decides to talk to her. ''just business'' replied Clary not looking at him. With that, the door opened on to Clary's floor. She stepped at only to be stopped by the guard. ''hey I didn't catch your name?'' Clary panicked and couldn't think of anything. ''Adele'' was all she could think of. ''Sebastian, nice talking to you'' she looked up at him hopefully not revealing her hair. ''yeah you too'' the doors then closed. She ran to the room and got out the keys and put them in the door

Once she was in the room she, all she saw was Jace sleeping on the bed. She smiled to herself thinking how peaceful he looked. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She got the hair dye out and read the instructions. She took a final look at her hair and said goodbye to its fiery red colour. She started applying the dye and soon it covered all of her hair.

Once it had been on her head for ten minutes she washed it off to look at her now black hair. It was scary. Clary had been so familiar with the red that the black startled her. It made her look so pale and skinny. Step one was completed and now the hard bit came. Cutting it. She got her scissors and started chopping. Once she was done she was in tears looking at her new image. Her hair came just below her shoulders and now that it had dried a little she saw how dark it was. She wiped a way her tears and put her hair in a bun.

Once she got out of the bathroom, she decided she didn't have the heart to wake him up so Clary decided to sleep on the sofa sobbing to herself.

**Thank you for reading, if you like then review !**


End file.
